


Candles

by TruthfulDeceiver



Series: Short Stories [SPM] [1]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/F, I love them so much, god theyre so fucking cute, ya'll have no idea hsdfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulDeceiver/pseuds/TruthfulDeceiver
Summary: i love them sm...





	Candles

“I’m really happy you invited me over, Nastasia.” Mimi smiled widely, hugging the other. “It means a lot!”

“Of course,” Nastasia laughed softly. “You mean a lot to me too, Mimi. I wanted to do something special for you.”

Mimi’s cheeks reddened a little, feeling a little embarrassed by the sweet comment.

The two continued on as they would have normally until it was evening, and then Nastasia did something rather surprising. She had Mimi sit down at the table, with the lights dimmed. The main thing illuminating the room were the candles on the table.

“I’ve… wanted to tell you for a while…” Nastasia began, trying to stay calm and tell herself that things were going to be fine either way. “Like… ever since we found Blumiere and Lady Timpani…” 

She trialed off for a few moments, covering her face with her hands and mumbling the rest. Mimi leaned closer to her, comforting.

“It’s okay, you can tell me, Nastasia!” Mimi said, encouraging for Nastasia to continue.

“I… I love you, Mimikins.” She finally said after holding her breath in. It was a whisper, and her anxiety already took hold. She probably messed it up – Mimi probably didn’t think the same way.

Even after all they had shared with eachother, with all their experiences together and their care for eachother, Mimi probably couldn’t return these feelings.

“Aww…” Mimi kissed Nastasia’s cheek, hugging her tightly and reassuringly. “I love you too.”

Nastasia’s heart almost stopped. She must’ve heard wrongly. “Mimi..?”

“I love you too, silly! A lot.” Mimi repeated happily, holding her hand.

“I was… actually going to tell you soon too.” Mimi laughed a little awkwardly. “Oops…”

Nastasia couldn’t help but to smile again. “Thank you, Mimi.”

“You don’t need to thank me for falling for someone so irresistible.” Mimi laughed, “Besides, your idea was a lot better than mine. Candles and a romantic setting is so sweet…”

“What was your idea?” Nastasia asked, slightly surprised that this idea of hers was somehow “better” than Mimi’s.

“Oh.” Mimi laughed again at herself. “I was gonna tell you during your birthday.”

“Well, you still can…” Nastasia pointed out.

“Yep!” Mimi agreed. “And this time, I’m gonna yell it so everyone knows!”


End file.
